


Irresistible

by barryolivers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Isn't the Flash, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, he was struck by lightning though, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it got too much for Oliver, and Barry's company was just too <i> irresistible. </i> It was always too much for Barry, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Completely and utterly non-canonical. Based (sort of) off the song Irresistible // Fall Out Boy. Also, instead of gaining super speed and becoming a hero when he was struck with lightning, Barry just got a lotta scars and a lotta pain. Please tell me if there's anything I need to tag. 
> 
>  
> 
> _WARNINGS_
> 
>  
> 
> _Implied/Referenced Drug Use_  
>  Drinking  
> Depression  
> A lot of negativity
> 
> Mature for a reason I suppose.

It was normal for Oliver to let himself in, not that Barry would care if he called in earlier or not. He dragged his hand along the counter as he walked down the hall of Barry's apartment, fingers and nails collecting the slight dust that was layering on the top. He breathed shallowly through his nose, the scent of Barry and his _activities_ building up in his nose.

"Hey, Ol." Barry greeted, slightly slurred, almost lazy. 

Oliver's lips curved up slightly, his eyes looking down and seeing the various empty bottles scattered across the floor. "Started without me?" Oliver joked, voice quiet as though breaking the almost silence was a sin. 

Barry took a drag of the cigarette that was hanging lazily between his fingers. "Mmm." He hummed, breathing smoke from his mouth in an 'o' shape. "Got a bit too much." There was a bitter laugh, and Barry took another drag. "Again." His voice was slurred, sounded as though he was sleepy, rolling his eyes slightly. He wasn't, as the bottles and the cigarette showed. Smoke escaped his mouth as he spoke. "I did try and wait." His voice was becoming more and more breathy.

Oliver shrugged, taking a swig from the almost full bottle that had been discarded on the table. He threw himself besides Barry. "It's alright." Another swig. "If I didn't have so much control, I'd be the same." That was a lie. He'd drank a fair few beforehand at the club. He was close enough to Barry to feel the man bringing his hand to his face to take a drag.

"I'd offer you one, but I've only got one." Barry commented, looking towards Oliver. Oliver felt the secondhand smoke on the side of his face. 

"That's alright." Oliver took another drink from the bottle, long and slow. He brought his head to look at Barry, seeing he had brought his whole body toward Oliver and was looking at him, hand lowering from his mouth. Oliver learnt in, breathing in Barry's secondhand smoke. 

Barry smirked, scoffing a laugh through his nose. "Didn't expect you to do _that."_ He took one last drag before he pinched the butt out with his index and thumb. 

Oliver rolled his eyes, finishing the last of the bottle, not taking his eyes from Barry. Barry was blinking lazily, his features slack and he was moving his head as though it was too heavy for his body. 

"Gonna need another bottle now." Barry noted.

Oliver inhaled and let it out quickly. 

Barry moved his head back slowly, running his tongue along his teeth. "Or..." He shrugged, laughing, ducking his head down. "Not."

Oliver smirked. "I'll get us both one."

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. [Tumblr.](http://www.barryolivers.tumblr.com)


End file.
